The Impending Darkness
by Warriors27
Summary: Wolfpaw is just an average apprentice of WindClan, or so she thought. Now she would discover that there is more to this world then she have ever dreamed of knowing. What would happen when strange occurrences begin happening in the Clans?-Layla has always thought she was a nobody in her home town of Trunswick until she receives a spirit animal. *full summary inside*
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Wolfpaw is just an average apprentice of WindClan, or so she thought. Now she would discover that there is more to this world then she have ever dreamed of knowing. What would happen when strange occurrences begin happening in the Clans?-Layla has always thought she was a nobody in her home town of Trunswick until she receives a spirit animal. She is transported to Greenhaven where she meets the Four Fallen and learns about this new threat rising in the wild reaches of Amaya.

 _Note: Conor, Abeke, Meilien, Rollan and Layla will have their own chapters. Wolfpaw will be the only Clan cat with her point of view told. This might change as the story progresses._

* * *

 **Hi there! I've decided to do a _Spirit Animals_ / _Warriors_ crossover. It's my first time doing a crossover and my first time writing something that pertains to _Spirit Animals._** **Bear with me as I learn how to do this and write this. Though if there are questions that pertain to either _Spirit Animals_ or _Warriors_ , I'd be happy to answer them. Though I'm only just finished reading _Broken Ground_ in the _Fall of the Beasts_ series for _Spirit Animals_. So this will take place after _The Evertree_. The Wyrm will not apply here.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A wiry, light brown she-cat stood in a clearing filled with starlight. The starry moor reminded her of her home. Pushing the thought away, wondering if these cats can read her mind, she raised her gaze to meet whoever was going to give her the next life.

The she-cat let out a grief-filled purr as a ginger and white tom padded over with green eyes. "Flamestar! Your clanmates miss you."

"I know," the tom meowed. Flamestar touched his nose to the she-cat's. "With this life I give you determination, use it well when leading your clan through tough times." The she-cat let out a hiss of pain as pain followed through her. She felt grief, loss, love, happiness and in the center of it all determination to do what is right. Pain seared her flanks and sides as battle after battle was fought and a yellow she-cat appeared, her lips curled back in a snarl as she leapt forward. The awe and wonder of meeting Starclan for the first time. The love for a certain black she-cat and three tiny kits. Then it was over, and the she-cat braced herself for the giving of her next life.

Her eyes widened as a fiery ginger warrior came over.

"Mousewind, with your eighth life, I give you perseverance. Use it well when aiding your clan and following through with tough decisions." The tom touched his nose to her head. The she-cat's claws dug into the grassy terrain and gritted her teeth as pain shot through her. She felt numerous battles and hardships. The struggle and despair of a tortoiseshell lying beside a bramble bush with a single wound to her neck. She felt the uncertainty when a haze of heat seared her flank as she crouched on a ledge in the ravine as a tree crashed down in front of her. Blinking her eyes, the pain disappeared, and the tom padded back to the ranks of the starry cats.

One more life left to go. How can she bear to receive one more? Mousewind wondered as a silver tabby tom padded over. As he came closer, Mousewind could smell the herbs on his pelt though his eyes were focused and determined. He was also…blind?

"Who are you?" Mousewind asked, tilting her head.

The tom didn't respond. Instead he placed his nose between Mousewind's ears. "With your ninth life, I give you courage to face your destiny, wherever it may take you." As the life flowed through Mousewind, she saw nothing but darkness. She could feel the uncertainty and wonder as the thoughts of seemingly different cats flowed through her mind. She could feel the worry with some cats went off to battle. The grief when cats' thoughts stopped coming in.

"Are you Jayfeather?" Mousewind asked, recovering from the life. The tom just nodded.

"You are now, Mousestar!" Jayfeather meowed, raising his voice to chant with the other members of Starclan.

Suddenly a fierce wind blew up, carrying with the scent of blood as it tugged on Mousestar's fur. She had to dig her claws into the earth to stay put as the wind grew stronger. The clearing suddenly went dark, as if a cloud was covering the moon, and images began to swirl in front of Mousestar. A black and white animal with silver eyes, next to a wiry young twoleg, who was clutching something in her hands.

A big dog with blue eyes stood next to a short young twoleg, clutching something long and hooked at the end. At least, Mousestar thought it was a dog. It was much fluffer and a longer snout with sharp, intense eyes. The ears were pricked and the animal had broad paws. The image faded away and Mousestar flattened her ears as a loud screech seemed to come in all directions.

She crouched in fear as a falcon with amber eyes suddenly swooped down towards her, seemingly out of nowwhere, while another young twoleg called desperately for the bird.

She stood up shakily when the imagine disappeared. It was soon replaced by a twoleg raising her hand. In a flash of light, a golden leopard leaped out, violet eyes brimming with excitement and determination.

Mousestar blinked as the leopard leapt towards her, and found herself beside a pool of water. It reflected the dawn sky as the sun rose to begin a new day. Raising shakily to her paws, Mousestar turned to the white she-cat sitting beside her. "Let's go home," Mousestar meowed. The she-cat nodded, her amber eyes betraying her worry, but followed her leader as they headed back to the moor.

* * *

 **What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 1: Conor

Conor woke up, his forehead beaded with sweat. _Could it be true? Did I just see Uraza's past or was it just random cats?_ Unsettled, he sat up in his bed and glanced down at the floor. Briggan was sleeping beside his bed but as Conor moved, the wolf raised his head and let out a yawn. Then Briggan leapt to his paws, noticing Conor's expression and padded over, sitting down and placing a paw on his lap.

"What do you think I should do?" Conor asked. He was back in his home in Trunswick, visiting for the time being. The wolf looked at him and is like: _Well? What do you think?_

Shaking his head, Conor climbed out of bed. He knew it couldn't be a Great Beast since they all died in the last battle against Shane and his army of Conquerors, apart from the Four Fallen of course. Only recently have the Great Beasts started to return. Conor quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen. He nodded to his mother as he grabbed a biscuit and his shepherd's crook before heading outside.

It was his second week at home after returning from Greenhaven. Briggan had been a help with the sheep, however the wolf had a rough start at first. There was even that incident a few days ago when one of the neighboring farms lost a sheep to a wolf attack and blamed it on Briggan. It was only by examining the carcass was Conor able to prove that the sheep was not killed by Briggan but by another wolf. Not only that, things were still a bit tense between Conor's brothers and Briggan. However, Conor knew that his brothers were slowly trusting his spirit animal with the sheep. Though it would probably be helped by the knowledge that Conor will soon be leaving for Greenhaven again. If they find that out, it would increase the tolerance level for Briggan around the sheep.

"Morning, Conor!" Garrin called from where he stood at the barn. There were a few dogs at his side. Wallace was already unlocking it as Conor came up, munching on the biscuit.

"Where's father?" Conor asked, finishing the biscuit.

"He went to get some feed for the sheep," Wallace answered, swinging the door wide open. "He took Besty with him." Besty was an old chestnut mare that their father had acquired a few weeks ago and already the horse had proven herself capable of helping out. Conor took a step back and sat down, still munching on the biscuit. Briggan sat beside Conor as they watched the sheep stream out into the countryside.

"You should really keep that wolf passive," Garrin muttered as the dogs that slept with the sheep trotted out. Solider, Conor's favorite sheepdog, came over. Briggan and Solider regarded each other coolly before playing together. Conor got to his feet, pleased that Briggan and Solider were finally getting along. At first, two canines nearly had a fight when Solider ran over to greet Conor, the first time he came home. It was only Conor's quick thinking and explaining that let Briggan back down without a fight. Ever since then the two dogs have been mutual towards each other. It was a relief to see that the ice was beginning to thaw. Conor ignored Garrin's remark and followed the sheep with his brothers. It was easy to ignore his older brother's remark when his thoughts were on something or some _one_ else.

As they walked, Conor couldn't help but wonder about the dream. Cats were fighting other cats but stopped each time one cat yowled. It was a different yowl and than all the rest, more commanding than full of pain and anger. It was always the same dream except for this time. This time, Conor saw Uraza, Essix, Jhi and Briggan there as well, but the cats were helping each other against a slew of strange new cats. He couldn't make out the features of the strange cats but he remembered that they glowed with a strange light and something was very off about them. He stopped as Briggan and Solider ran over, both with wagging tails and worried expressions. Briggan reached Conor first and let out a small, worried whine. Conor smiled and reached out a hand which Briggan promptly pressed his head against.

"Are you thinking about Abeke?" Wallace teased as Conor ran his hand through Briggan's fur. Like everybody else in Erdas, Wallace and Garrin knew about the close relationship the four heroes had. It often led to a lighthearted teasing but today, Conor didn't feel like it.

"No," Conor answered. "Something else. I think I need to see Olvan."

"What!" Garrin stopped and looked at him. "You just came back from Greenhaven! You can't go back there!"

"I will leave tomorrow," Conor asserted gently. His brothers exchanged worried looks but relented, they knew they couldn't stop Conor. His mind was made up. Conor lifted his hand and with a flash of light, Briggan became a mark on his arm.

The day went by without a hitch and at dusk, they ushered the sheep back into the barn. The dogs were fed and a few were picked out to be placed into the barn to help protect the sheep. Soon Conor was in his room after supper, packing the necessities he would need to get to Greenhaven.

 _Olvan won't believe me when I tell him about this. But he must take it seriously. If not, I'll bring Lenori into the discussion._


	3. Chapter 2: Wolfpaw

"I showed you that move before Wolfpaw!" Yellowflame yowled.

Wolfpaw scowled as she faced Eaglepaw again. This time she leapt first. She aimed for Eaglepaw's belly but kept her eyes fixed on his shoulder. Eaglepaw dropped to his belly but Wolfpaw was ready. Keeping low, she flashed out a paw, running it across his belly before twisting out of the way.

Eaglepaw whipped around and nipped her tail. Wolfpaw whirled around, letting out a growl as she faced her brother.

"That's enough training for the day," Cloudwind interrupted. "Let's head back to camp."

" _Finally_!" Wolfpaw meowed, scampering ahead of the warriors with Eaglepaw. "I'd thought that I'd _never_ get a chance to eat!"

"Greedy belly!" Eaglepaw teased, his green eyes shining. "Let's race!"

"You're on!" Wolfpaw meowed, putting on a burst of speed. "The last one to camp is crowfood!"

"Not if I get there first!" Eaglepaw yowled, racing past Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw forced herself to go faster but she was falling behind Eaglepaw. To her dismay, Eaglepaw entered the camp before he did, and he knew it too. As Wolfpaw burst in behind him, the black and white tom whirled around to face her, a smirk on his face.

"I win!" he announced proudly.

"No fair!" Wolfpaw muttered, "every cat knows that you're the fastest cat in Windclan!"

"Ok, crowfood!" Eaglepaw answered, padding over. "You were a good competitor."

Wolfpaw ignored her brother and padded past him, headed for the fresh-kill pile. She slowed as she neared it, wanting to have her choice made before she reached it. However, her ears pricked slightly when she noticed that Mousestar was crouched beside it with Ambergaze, the clan's medicine cat. As Wolfpaw picked up a rabbit, she heard Mousestar talking to the white she-cat. "During my ceremony, I saw a vision."

Wolfpaw padded away from the fresh-kill pile and sat down, her ears pricked. Mousestar continued with a shudder. "I smelled blood, but it came from nowhere!"

"Go on," Ambergaze encouraged gently as Mousestar paused to shudder in horror.

"Then I saw four twoleg kits, each with a creature by its side." Mousestar continued, her voice shaking slightly. Neither of them seemed to have noticed Wolfpaw yet. "The first kit that appeared had a black and white, rolly polly creature with silver eyes. Then there was a big dog with deep blue eyes standing next to another kit."

"That was a wolf," Ambergaze interrupted gently. "Remember when Moonfang told us about them?"

Mousestar nodded, her eyes softening a bit with grief at the mention of Moonfang. Wolfpaw stopped eating her rabbit, her eyes clouding with grief at the mention of her mother. Her mother had passed away a few moons ago from greencough as well as her sister Flashpaw, and her father, Flamestar.

Wolfpaw shook off the grief just as Mousestar spoke again. "The kit was clutching a stick that was hooked like a claw at the end. Then a falcon swooped over me with a screech while another kit was calling after it. The last kit raised its paw and a member of Leopardclan leapt out in a flash of light, her violet eyes gleaming."

Wolfpaw managed to take another bite of rabbit as both cats looked towards her, their eyes flashing with fear. Wolfpaw hoped that she looked like that she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Sounds like we might have visitors soon. I'll ask the medicine cats when we meet at the Moonpool for the half-moon gathering." Ambergaze replied, touching her nose gently to Mousestar's shoulder.

"Very well," Mousestar had recovered her authoritative tone as she rose to her paws. "I'll tell the patrols to keep a lookout."

Wolfpaw abandoned her rabbit and padded over. She had a suggestion, but she didn't want them to think that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. As Wolfpaw approached, she didn't miss the flash of worry that crossed Mousestar's features. "What about patrols?" Wolfpaw dipped her head respectfully, acting as normal as possible.

"There was a badger scented in our territory a few days ago." Wolfpaw fought to keep her composure as Mousestar lied to her face.

"Alright," Wolfpaw meowed calmly, knowing that there was no badger. "Where was it scented?"

"By the Thunderclan border," Mousestar replied.

Wolfpaw fought the urge to roll her eyes. While Mousestar had chosen the most probable location for a badger, she knew that there was no badger. She had been on that patrol a few days ago and never recalled scenting a badger. "I don't remember any of the patrols scenting a badger," Wolfpaw responded.

Mousestar narrowed her eyes dangerously and let out a hiss. Wolfpaw found herself shrinking under the she-cat's furious gaze, realizing that her leader had figured it out. "If you think you can spend your time eavesdropping instead of training or tending to your duties then I'll have to punish you."

Ambergaze rose to her paws and pushed her way between them. Then the medicine cat turned to face Mousestar and spoke, her meow level and calm. "Mousestar, you know we have to tell the clan eventually."

"But Wolfpaw eavesdropped! No cat should do that!" Mousestar protested, sounding like a kit being scolded by her mother. Wolfpaw let out a snicker but soon flinched as Ambergaze whipped her head around and shot her a glare.

"Do you have anything to say, Wolfpaw?" Ambergaze meowed calmly, scaring the apprentice.

However, indignation rose in the she-cat and she straightened, facing Ambergaze. "You have shouldn't have been talking by the fresh-kill pile!" Wolfpaw retorted, meeting Mousestar's gaze evenly. "If you want to punish me, go ahead! You'll soon see who's right!"

Ambergaze slapped her tail over Wolfpaw's mouth, preventing her from saying more. The medicine cat shot the apprentice another glare before turning to Mousestar. "I need help gathering herbs by the Thunderclan border and I know Suneye needs someone to take care of his ticks."

Wolfpaw backed away from Ambergaze's tail, spitting the fur out of her mouth. She glared at the medicine cat. "Those are boring tasks! Can't you have Slatepaw do it for you?"

"Slatepaw is out training with Scorchclaw," Ambergaze responded. "Also, you're an apprentice, so you are expected to do these tasks _without_ complaining."

"I won't be an apprentice for much longer!" Wolfpaw announced, puffing out her chest. "Then Slatepaw, Dogpaw and Leopardpaw will _have_ to do those tasks all by themselves!"

Mousestar shook her head, clearly irritated. "Go with Ambergaze and help her. I'll have a talk with Yellowflame about your behavior."

"Can I at least finish my rabbit first?" Wolfpaw asked.

Ambergaze nodded and sat down. "Be quick though, I want to gather coltsfoot before dusk." Wolfpaw nodded and bounded over to her rabbit. She devoured it in a few bites. Then she followed Ambergaze as the white she-cat left the camp.


	4. Chapter 3: Rollan

Rollan looked at the summons from Olvan and let out sigh. He glanced at his shoulder as Essix landed on it, being careful with her sharp talons. Rollan smiled and reached up to stroke her feathers, a gesture that Essix is still getting used too. He liked letting Essix roam and fly around and he knew that Essix liked it too. "What do you think? Should we head back to Greenhaven just because Conor had a dream?"

Essix let out a screech.

Rollan smiled, "I guess it would be nice to see the others again." He and his mother, Aidana, had returned to Amaya after the war. Rollan had come back to Amaya after a brief stint at Greenhaven, wanting to help the orphans and to see how Digger was getting on. It was a relief to hear that his friend was doing fine after receiving the stolen willow extract.

"Can Wikerus and I come too?"

Rollan looked up, his mother was heading over with a piece of bread in her hands. Wikerus, her crow, was perched on her shoulder. Aidana let out a sigh when she the summons in her son's hand which was marked by the official Greencloak seal. "You aren't heading back, are you?"

"I have too," Rollan protested. The letter had seemed full of worry and desperation despite the calm tone it was written in. He fingered his green cloak, grief washing over him as he remembered Tarik. It was Tarik's cloak before he and his otter, Lumeo, died in the battle while getting Cabaro's talisman and Rollan hadn't had the heart to get his own green cloak yet. "I think...it would be better if you stayed away for now."

"Fine," Aidana said shortly before turning and walking away. She had fought for the Devourer after they gave her the Bile which cured the bonding sickness. At the same time, it allowed Gerathon to control her and as a result, Aidana had come close to murdering her only son, Rollan. Now that the effects of the Bile are gone and Aidana no longer has the bonding sickness, thanks to Tellun, she has been trying desperately to make things up with Rollan. Yet, Rollan still didn't trust her and was wary around her, even though he loved her. Though he had to admit that he would appreciate heading back to Greenhaven especially with his mom being a bit protective. Essix took off with a screech. Rollan couldn't help but laugh. It was Essix's way of saying hurry up.

"Can you go passive for now?" Rollan asked, holding his shirt open to reveal his chest. Essix took one look and let out a shriek. It was a clear no. Rollan grinned, "I thought so too. Not let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 4: Fox encounter with Wolfpaw

"Wake up sleepy head!" A paw prodded Wolfpaw in the ribs. She grunted and curled up tighter. The paw came again, this time harder.

"Hey!" Wolfpaw snarled, leaping to her paws. Leopardpaw was standing in front of her, a paw raised to prod her again. When the tom saw she was awake, he lowered his paw and rested it against the ground. "Can't a cat get _any_ sleep around here?"

"We're on the dawn patrol, rabbit-brain." Leopardpaw meowed, rolling his eyes. "Featherpelt, Birdtalon and Yellowflame are waiting for us."

Wolfpaw snorted but she followed Leopardpaw out of the den anyway, not even bothering to groom her pelt. She bounded across the clearing, pointedly ignoring the disapproving look that Featherpelt cast her. Featherpelt was made deputy a few moons ago when Mousestar came back from the Moonpool...after the death of her father. Wolfpaw shook the thoughts from her head and followed the patrol as they exited the camp and bounded through the moor. As Wolfpaw raced along towards the rear of the patrol, she couldn't help but smile. She loved running across the moor and feeling the wind ruffle her fur and push her whiskers back across her face. The patrol began slow down as they entered the trees and approached the stream that marked the border between Thunderclan and Windclan. Eventually Featherpelt raised his tail and the patrol halted.

"Remember, Thunderclan is already on edge with Shadowclan pressing in on their borders." Featherpelt meowed, his tail twitching.

"I'd like to see Sandstar try and invade!" Yellowflame hissed, his claws tearing up the grass he was standing out and pelt bristling.

"Do you see Graysnow agreeing to that?" Birdtalon twitched an ear, her calm meow seeming to serve both as a warning and a calming influence on Yellowflame.

"No," Leopardpaw answered.

"Let's get on with the patrol." Wolfpaw grumbled, sniffing the air, not really caring about idle Clan gossip. After all, ThunderClan seems to be acting quite peaceful with them lately and the only Thunderclan scents she could detect were the border markers. Yellowflame flashed her a warning glance but Wolfpaw ignored it, not wanting to start another argument over something so pointless. The patrol moved silently along the border, sniffing every so often and leaving scent marks. Soon Featherpelt paused, his nose raised. Wolfpaw stiffened, pricking her ears. Was there an enemy patrol on their territory?

"Fox," Featherpelt meowed at last, a slight edge of concern in his voice. Though his pelt was smooth and he didn't seem bothered by the revelation.

Wolfpaw pricked her ears and shifted from paw to paw excitedly. There was a fox nearby! _Finally! Something interesting happens!_ "Let's go attack it!" She began to dart in the direction of the scent, tail twitching excitedly.

" _No_!" Yellowflame's mew was firm as he slid in front of Wolfpaw, effectively blocking her path. "We need to head back to camp and tell Mousestar. It could be on our territory and we'll need a plan to-"

"How do you _know_ it's on our territory?" Wolfpaw interrupted, squaring her shoulders and meeting her mentor's gaze. "For all you know, the fox could be on Thunderclan's territory!"

Yellowflame curled his lip. Before he could say anything, Leopardpaw rose to her defense. "I think Wolfpaw is right," he meowed. "We should at least follow the track and see where it leads."

"You're _not_ a warrior!" Yellowflame snapped, his pelt bristling and eyes flashing. "You don't know everything!"

"I agree with the apprentices," Birdtalon spoke up, her amber eyes blazing. "Mousestar can't act if we don't _know_ where the fox is."

Featherpelt cleared his throat and let out a small cough, causing the arguing to cease. "We'll track it," Featherpelt meowed firmly. "If it is a threat, then we will attack. If not, we'll warn Mousestar." He turned and flicked his tail in a signal for the patrol to follow him before slinking along cautiously. The stench of fox grew stronger as they neared the border. Then it veered sharply back into their territory. They followed it quite a distance before it ended in a burrow. The burrow was in between two boulders with a bush backing it up. Wolfpaw flicked her tail smugly but didn't say anything as Featherpelt gathered the patrol around him.

"Ok, this what we are going to do." Featherpelt explained, glancing every so often at the burrow. "Yellowflame and Birdtalon will guard the burrow. I'll head back to camp with the apprentices."

Wolfpaw leapt to her paws as excitement coursed through her pelt. Unfortunately, Yellowflame didn't share her excitement. "Are you sure that's smart?" He demanded, meeting the deputy's gaze. "If the fox comes, two warriors aren't enough to deal with it! _Plus_ , you said that we will attack the fox when we find it!"

"That's why you two will stay downwind and hidden!" Featherpelt spat, his tail twitching. "If you're careful you won't encounter the fox until help arrives! Besides, I'm not going to attack a fox that could be in that burrow! For all we know, it could be suicide if we attack now!"

Yellowflame opened his jaws but closed them when Birdtalon rested her tail on his shoulders. "You know Featherpelt is right," she murmured. She raised her gaze to meet Featherpelt's. "We will stay downwind until help arrives."

Featherpelt nodded and bounded across the moor, not giving the apprentices time to race after him. Leopardpaw and Wolfpaw exchanged a glance before they hared after the deputy as they raced along the track to the camp. As Wolfpaw slowly overtook Leopardpaw, she let out a playful yowl. "Last one to camp is crowfood!"

"Hey!" Leopardpaw hissed as Wolfpaw flicked his nose with her tail as she bounded past. Wolfpaw waved her tail cheekily and pushed harder against the ground. She could feel Leopardpaw's breath against her flanks as he began to catch up. Featherpelt was thrumming the ground in front of them, easily swerving around heather bushes and leaping dirt berries. Wolfpaw followed Featherpelt closely as Leopardpaw matched her pace, stride for stride. The camp soon came into sight and Wolfpaw shot through the entrance a whisker after Featherpelt and half a tail-length ahead of Leopardpaw.

"I win!" Wolfpaw meowed triumphantly as Leopardpaw skidded to a halt beside her, panting.

"I'll get you next time!" Leopardpaw promised with a flick of his tail as Featherpelt disappeared into Mousestar's den.

"Wolfpaw! Leopardpaw! Where are Yellowflame and Birdtalon?" Slatepaw bounded over to the apprentices, tail flicking excitedly. She was Leopardpaw's sister and the last of Sunfire's litter. Their mother, Sunfire, had died half a moon ago trying to save Treeclaw from drowning. The warrior failed and Windclan had lost two warriors that day.

"Guarding a fox den," Leopardpaw answered, touching his sister's ear.

"Featherpelt is talking to Mousestar about it right now." Wolfpaw meowed, sitting down. "Where is Eaglepaw and Dogpaw?"

"Eaglepaw is out training with Cloudwind while Dogpaw is cleaning out the elders' den." Slatepaw sat down and curled her tail around her paws. They sat in silence for a while before Wolfpaw noticed Featherpelt padding over to them with a serious expression on his face. Wolfpaw leaped to her paws as the clan deputy padded closer.

"Mousestar doesn't want to alarm the whole clan," Featherpelt explained. He fixed a serious gaze on the three apprentices. "You three are coming as well as Scorchclaw. Quickfoot and Briarshine will stay here with Dawnfeather and Snowfall to protect the camp."

"What about the others?" Slatepaw piped up, tail flicking slightly.

"Redblaze and Dgopaw will stay here while Cloudwind and Eaglepaw will come with us." Featherpelt answered, his eyes narrowing. "Either way, I hope you're ready for a fight."

"Of course, I am!" Wolfpaw puffed out her chest before dashing over to the warriors' den. She stuck her head inside. "Cloudwind! Scorchclaw! wants you two for a patrol!"

The two warriors were curled up together at the edge of the den. Cloudwind got to her paws first and flicked Scorchclaw's ear with her tail as he raised his head. The two warriors were quite close and the whole clan was waiting for them to announce a future litter. Wolfpaw ducked her head out and padded over to the entrance. Featherpelt was glaring at her while Slatepaw, Leopardpaw and Eaglepaw paced in front of the entrance. Cloudwind emerged from the warriors' den with Scorchclaw just behind her. When they saw the patrol, they looked curious.

"What's going on?" Cloudwind asked, exchanging a glance with Scorchclaw.

"You'll see soon," Featherpelt promised. Before the two warriors could protest, Featherpelt turned and raced through the entrance.

Wolfpaw crouched beside her mentor as they waited for the signal. The fox was in front of them with two young cubs, sniffing at something on the ground. Suddenly Featherpelt exploded from the long grass with a battle cry and leapt at the fox with outstretched claws. Wolfpaw raced forward at Yellowflame's side, baring her teeth at the canine. Leopardpaw was taking the fox's other flank with Bridtalon. Slatepaw and Scorchclaw appeared from underneath a bush while Eaglepaw and Cloudwind dashed into the clearing. The vixen looked around, eyes widening as she realized that they were surrounded by furious cats.

Wolfpaw rose onto her hind legs and began swiping at the vixen's flank. Eaglepaw was swiping at a fox cub with Cloudwind. Scorchclaw was matching Featherpelt's blows, blow for blow against the other cub. Slatepaw, Leopardpaw, Yellowflame and Birdtalon were helping Wolfpaw against the vixen.

Wolfpaw ducked as the vixen aimed a blow towards her ear. Wolfpaw ran her claws against the fox's flank only to feel teeth sink into her shoulder. She screeched and took a step back as Yellowflame bit the fox's tail only to be thrown off.

Wolfpaw dropped into a crouch, ignoring the pain from her shoulder and leaped. She landed on the vixen's back and let out a growl. _No one hurts a Windclan cat and gets away with it!_ Wolfpaw dug her claws into the fox's back before sinking her teeth into it's neck. The vixen let out a yelp and ran off towards the woods, abandoning her cubs. Wolfpaw leapt off the vixen's back and stood to the side as the cubs raced after their mother.

"Good job," Yellowflame padded over and gave Wolfpaw a nod. Wolfpaw returned the nod coolly but excitement was fizzing in her paws. Yellowflame had praised her! He hardly _ever_ did that.

"We might have two new warriors by sundown," Featherpelt commented. The deputy's gaze rested briefly on Wolfpaw and Eaglepaw. "Let's head back to camp." The patrol bounding after their deputy, easily keeping pace on the way back to camp.

Wolfpaw's ear was bleeding where the fox had managed to sink her teeth in besides her shoulder. Eaglepaw's fur was sticking out in clumps. Leopardpaw had a torn claw and Slatepaw's shoulder was bleeding. The warriors were better off. Yellowflame and Birdtalon were missing some fur. Cloudwind's tail was bitten and Scorchclaw was sticking close to her side with a scratch on his flank and muzzle.

Wolfpaw turned her thoughts back to the fact that she was becoming a warrior! _Might_ become a warrior, Wolfpaw corrected herself. Either way Wolfpaw couldn't shake off the hope that her apprentice training will end soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Alieu

The sun was shining high in the sky. Abeke put a hand to her forehead, creating a shade for her eyes. She smiled as walls of stone appeared up ahead. She was almost there. Abeke set off again, her green cloak billowing behind her in the wind. She had come straight from Nilo as soon as she got the message. She couldn't wait until she saw Conor, Rollan and Meilin again! Uraza, who had been padding at her side, suddenly pulled ahead as the gates loomed up in front of them. Abeke caught up to spirit animal and placed a hand on her back.

"Hello!" Abeke called, waving her hand at a nearby Greencloak. The Greencloak hurried over and unlocked the gate. It was Finn.

"Abeke! It's nice to see you again!" Finn swung the gate wide as his black wildcat emerged from the shadows.

"You too, Finn." Abeke said as the Uraza leapt for Donn. Soon the two wildcats were playing. "Do you know where the others are?"

"Of course!" Finn headed towards the castle. "You are the last to arrive. Try the training area first." Donn batted Uraza away with a sheathed paw before bounding after Finn. Abeke headed into the castle, Uraza prowling beside her. As she navigated the winding halls, a rabbit appeared up ahead. Uraza dropped into a crouch, but Abeke quickly stepped in front of her leopard. She held out her hand questionably. Uraza looked at the rabbit and then at Abeke. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Uraza," Abeke tried to keep the desperation out of her voice. "That's someone's spirit animal! Besides we will be late if you decide to go for a chase." Uraza let out a sigh before disappearing in a flash of light on Abeke's arm. Abeke headed straight to the training area, nodding at the Greencloak who had scooped up the rabbit protectively. Abeke ignored the stare and assumed that the Greencloak was new and had yet to bring her spirit animal into passive form.

"There you are!" Olvan was standing in the center with Conor, Meilin and Rollan beside him. "You took your time."

"I'm sorry," Abeke let her leopard appear in a flash of light. "We've only just arrived."

Olvan crossed his arms but said nothing as Conor, Rollan and Meilin headed over. Essix was perched on Rollan's shoulder while Briggan bounded over next to Conor. Jhi lumbered after Meilin. "Did you hear about the dream? We're looking for flying cats!" Rollan reached up to stroke Essix's feathers.

Abeke smiled and reached down to pet Uraza but Briggan pushed his head under Abeke's hand. "I did Rollan. Though I thought we are only looking for cats."

"Rollan you shouldn't tease." Meilin scolded before hugging Abeke. Conor stood off to the side as the others greeted Abeke. Abeke looked curiously at Conor.

Conor met her gaze and hesitated. Briggan stopped nuzzling and licking Abeke's hand and met Conor's gaze. Conor headed over and heled out his hand. Abeke took it and they shook hands. "It's good to see you again," Conor said.

"Now that we are all here, let's get to business." Olvan said, casting a glance at each of them. "Conor's dream told us that we have to look in northern Eura to find the wild cats."

"And how are we going to get there? Fly?" Rollan asked as Essix flew off his shoulder and onto a perch close by.

Meilin slapped him. "Do you do anything but tease?" she asked sweetly.

"Hey! That hurts!" Rollan put a hand up to his cheek and glanced at his spirit animal. "Essix can you do something?" Essix screeched in reply and preceded to preen her feathers, Abeke put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter while Conor quickly buried his face in Briggan's fur. Even Olvan looked amused.

"Now back to the mission." Olvan said at last. "We will be taking horses as far as possible as well as a month's worth of supplies."

"Why a month's worth?" Meilin asked, resting a hand on Jhi's back. "How long are we planning to be there?"

"A while," came Olvan's vague answer. "Finn will go with you."

Conor nodded sensibly. Ever since the fight against the Devourer, Conor had taken on the role of leading the group. Though Abeke suspected the he was all too glad to let Finn take over. "Finn is perfect for this mission." Conor rubbed his shoulder. "I don't want to lead us into a trap like last time."

Abeke looked at Conor curiously. They will avoid Trunswick won't they? Rollan however burst out laughing. "That won't happen Conor! Trunswick has _no_ Conquers now, remember?"

"Devin and his wildcat, Elda, are." Conor pointed out.

"Isn't Dawson friendly?" Abeke asked, remembering the battle of Trunswick against the Conquers.

Conor nodded, grinning. "Yep and he'll help us when he can."

"That's what I like to hear," Abeke jumped and Uraza dashed forward. Abeke held her breath as a shadow leaped from the well shadows to meet the leopard. Then Finn stepped out from the shadows with a young girl. As the two cats played and wrestled with Briggan and Jhi, a silver and white wolf followed the girl out of the shadows.

"Who is she?" Abeke was surprised to hear suspicion in Conor's voice and looked at Meilin. Meilin shrugged and looked curiously at Finn.

"This is Layla and her spirit animal…." Finn looked at the girl. "Layla, what is the name of your wolf?"

"Alieu," the brunette answered, placing a hand on the wolf's back. "Her name is Alieu."

Silence followed as the summoners of the Four Fallen looked at each other. Then Meilin stepped forward, waving a hand towards Jhi to come closer. "I am Meilin and this is my spirit animal, Jhi."

Abeke felt inclined to step forward. "I'm Abeke and this is Uraza." Abeke nodded toward her leopard, who was padding over to her.

"I'm Rollan falconmaster." Rollan had a goofy grin on his face. "And this willing falcon is Essix."

"Ignore him," Meilin said before Essix could let out a shriek as the bird flew down to land on Rollan's shoulder. She shot a glare at the Amayan. "He's far from being a falconmaster and Essix can be quite stubborn."

"Hey!" Rollan raised his hands in exasperation. He looked at his falcon. "Did you hear what she said about us?" Essix let out a screech and glared at Rollan who shut his eyes tight in pain at the closeness of the falcon's shriek. It probably was a you deserved it a little type screech. Everyone burst out laughing though it didn't last long when Rollan began to look mischievous.

"And you are?" Layla tilted her head and looked at Conor.

"Conor and this is Briggan," Conor said, resting a hand on his wolf. Alieu's ears pricked and Abeke tensed as Briggan and Alieu bounded up to each other. Uraza let out a growl and bunched her muscles as if she was going to pounce.

"Jhi!" Meilin called and held out her hand. Jhi looked at Meilin's outstretched hand and the at the wolves, who were having a stare down. Jhi disappeared in a flash of light.

Rollan held open his sister and looked at Essix questionably. Essix regarded him coldly for a moment before disappearing in a flash of light. Abeke knelt down beside Uraza. She held her arm out to the leopard. "Do you want to go in the passive state?" Uraza let out a half-hearted growl before disappearing in a flash of light. It stung but Uraza was now a mark on her arm. Finn's wildcat was also in the passive state which left Briggan and Alieu in the training area.

"Briggan, leave Alieu alone." Conor was saying to his spirit animal. "We have a mission focus on."

Briggan ignored Conor and lifted his head and tail. Alieu averted her gaze before dropping into a crouch, her tail between her legs. Briggan reached down to sniff Alieu then stepped back, dipping his head in acceptance. Alieu leapt to her paws and bounded back to Layla, who was watching with an open mouth. Briggan then disappeared and became a mark on Conor's arm.

"What happened?" Layla asked, reaching down to pet her wolf. "Why did they do that? How did you get your spirit animals into the passive state?"

Finn stepped forward and rested a hand on Layla's shoulder. "The wolves were establishing dominance." Finn had a patient smile. "As for the passive state, you need to increase your bond with Alieu before Alieu accepts it."

"Did you hear that, Alieu?" Layla asked her wolf. "We need to work on our bond." Alieu barked in reply.

"What does Layla have to do with this?" Olvan's voice was stern as he glared at Finn.

To Finn's credit he didn't flinch. "She needs the experience and she's from Trunswick." Finn said, casting a look at Conor.

Everyone looked at Olvan as he considered. Finally, Olvan looked at Finn. "Everyone has to be ready to leave by dawn," then he transferred his gaze to Conor, "including Layla."


End file.
